Farewell, My Love!
by HannahSakura2010
Summary: Yugi has just won the final battle between him and the pharaoh. But, now he has to say a final goodbye to the one he loves most. My take on what should have happened at the end of Yu-Gi-Oh! Puzzleshipping ftw!


**This is what totally should have happened at the end of Yu-Gi-Oh! If only it wasn't dubbed by 4Kids… T_T**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

"The card I placed in the Millennium Box was Monster Reborn!"

The pharaoh's eyes widened at Yugi's declaration. _That means…_

"Since the card you just played was the same one I put in the box, then the effect of your card is negated!" Yugi continued, "Slifer the Sky Dragon goes back to the graveyard!"

Yami smiled at his closest friend from across the dueling arena. _This has been the greatest duel of my life,_ the 5,000 year old spirit thought, his amethyst eyes shining as he looked at the young man across from him. "Go on, Yugi! It's your move," he called. Then he noticed the tears on Yugi's cheeks. The young man who he had shared mind and body with for the past few years was trembling as he stared at Yami, tears falling down his cheeks. Yugi slowly shook his head, his eyes locked on the pharaoh's.

"I-I can't," he said quietly.

The pharaoh smiled and nodded at his friend. "Yes, you can. It's all right. Defeat me, Yugi."

Yugi straightened at the sound of his name. He was still sobbing, but he commanded his final monster to attack. "Silent Magician! Attack his life points directly!"

The monster raised his staff and shot a beam of light directly at the pharaoh. It hit him square in the chest and he doubled over momentarily. The attack hadn't hurt, just knocked his breath away. He quickly straightened up and looked at his dueling disk. The life point counter hit "0." He looked over at Yugi.

The young man had fallen to his knees, his hands covering his face. The boy's body wracked with violent sobs. The monsters on the field had disappeared. Yami walked over and knelt in front of Yugi. He placed a hand on his shoulder. Yugi suddenly lunged forward and grabbed a hold of the pharaoh, clutching him tightly, his hands tangled in his shirt. Yami hugged him back just as tightly. "Hush, Yugi! I'm okay! Everything is ok!" He stroked the young man's hair comfortingly.

Yugi sniffed. "No! No, everything is not okay! I was so caught up in dueling you that I forgot what winning this fight would mean!" He clutched Yami's shirt tighter. "Please, don't go! Please don't leave me!"

Yami planted a kiss in the boy's hair. "I have to, Yugi. I'm sorry." He drew back, tilting the boy's chin up so he could look into his eyes. Yugi's face was streaked with tears and his nose was running, but he was still beautiful. "You did so well! I will always remember everything you have done for me. You have been my closest friend, Yugi. If I survived for 5,000 years more, I would still not be able to do enough to repay you for all you have done for me." He smiled down at the boy. Dimly, he heard Jounouchi telling Kaiba to "screw off, bastard!" Yami didn't look away from Yugi's eyes. He smiled, wiping away a tear on his cheek.

Yugi suddenly grabbed the back of Yami's neck and pulled him down, pressing a kiss to his mouth. Yami wrapped his arms around the boy, kissing him back hard. When they finally drew back for breath, Yugi stared up at Yami. His lips were still trembling. "I love you," he told him. "I've loved you for years. I know you have to go, but it's so hard! I finally get to touch you, and now you have to leave!" Tears welled up in his eyes again and he sniffed. "It's not fair!"

Yami buried his face in Yugi's hair. "I know. I've wanted to touch you, to hold you, to kiss you, for years. And now, when I finally have the chance to hold you, I have to die." He pulled back and looked in Yugi's gorgeous amethyst eyes. "But, even now, in death, I love you. Death will never change that. I will love you forever, Yugi Mutou. Nothing will ever change that. Don't you dare forget that!"

Yami heard Marik clear his throat behind him. "I'm so sorry to disturb you, pharaoh, but the window will close soon." The boy's violet eyes were apologetic.

Yami nodded and stood up, pulling Yugi up with him. He kept his arms around Yugi, determined not to let go until the end. His friends stood before him. Anzu was crying. Jounouchi looked like someone had punched him. Ryou had an understanding look on his face. Honda and Ryuji had pain written on their faces. Nobody wanted Yami to go.

Yami held out his free arm, still keeping Yugi in the circle of his other arm. He clasped each of his friends by the hand one by one. "I will never forget you, any of you. Thank you for all that you have done." Yugi clutched his shirt and kept his face hidden. Yami locked eyes with Kaiba last. The young billionaire nodded his head at him without saying anything. Yami nodded back and smiled. "It's been a pleasure dueling with you, Kaiba."

Finally, he turned back to Yugi, holding him close to his chest for a minute. He bent and kissed Yugi on the mouth again, then slowly handed him to Anzu. "Take care of him, all of you," he told the others quietly. Ryou was now crying with Anzu, who clutched Yugi to her. With a last look at all of them, memorizing their faces, Yami let go of Yugi's hand and turned, walking back to the closed portal. "My name is Pharaoh Atem! Open!" he commanded. The portal opened. Yami was about to step forward into the portal when Yugi's voice stopped him.

"Atem!" Yugi called. The pharaoh turned. Yugi was standing with his hands clenched at his sides. He was still crying, but a smile was on his face. "We'll meet again someday! I know it! Wait for me, okay?"

The pharaoh nodded and with a last smile at his beloved Yugi, he turned and walked through the portal, to where his father and so many others that he loved were waiting for him.

* * *

When the portal closed, Yugi's legs gave out on him. Anzu tried to steady him as he sank to the floor. _He's really gone…_ Yugi looked up at all of his friends. Marik was holding Bakura's hand as the boy cried. Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda all sank to the ground, each putting a hand on Yugi. Yugi smiled. "I'm alright. It's just hard right now. I'll be fine, eventually. Don't worry." He looked at the closed portal. "This isn't the end," he whispered. "I'll join you someday. Until then, farewell, my love!"

* * *

**I know. That was so cheesy. But the plot bunny pelted me with cheese and I had to write it. I had to rewatch the last episode of Yu-Gi-Oh to get the first part of dialogue correct. I'm not going to lie, I almost broke down while writing this. It's so sad! *sniff* When the plot bunny decides to visit me again, I'll write more Yami x Yugi fics. Hopefully, those will have a happier ending. T_T**


End file.
